Nailah
; I am referring to the also. I do not care for my fate, but I will not stand idly as more innocent lives are ripped of the privilege of basic rights!|Nailah's resolve declared to the Ebon Wing Pirates, specifically her new "Ace", Kenshin.}} is a and the of the Ebon Wing Pirates, a group of refugees that managed to escape from the civil conflict in perpetrated by the . Due to having bombarded their way through the ' forces stationed in the kingdom, they were labelled as . Over time, Nailah's consistent liberation of refugees and slaves from territories under the jurisdiction of the — treated as open defiance — evasion of several Marine forces and even liberating a prisoner that was being delivered to caused her to rack a considerable bounty of 100,000,000, making her a very significant figure within the 's . Appearance Nailah, as a previous inhabitant of the desert, has a naturally darker complexion than most individuals her age and gender. Growing up in a family of laborers, Nailah's physique is tall — standing at a considerable 175cm — and quite voluptuous, though this is nothing when compared to the solidity of her build, containing strong and defined muscles all across her upper and lower body due to consistent training within the martial arts. Nailah's most distinct feature is her deep purple hair, compared with the purple fabrics worn by royalty, it makes her somewhat softer and childish facial features look more mature through its length. She regularly ties it in a slightly loose high-ponytail to keep it away from her face, with only chin-length bangs framing both sides of her face. Her facial structure is slightly more circular than most women of her age, thus giving her a childish look when she is happy, accentuated by her large yellow eyes that are often compared to a cat. On her left cheek, Nailah seems to have gained a rather large, black and ornate butterfly tattoo, seemingly symbolic of her pirate crew. In terms of attire, Nailah wears clothing appropriate for combat. On most occasions, she wears a one-piece, form-fitting dress of a beige color underneath a white cloak that she also wears as a mask when engaging in operations of piracy as well as black, clothed armguards on both arms. Alternatively, she may wear a black, backless, sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a beige sash around her waist and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown shoes, which allows for comfortable and stealthy movement due to their limited sound production. Personality Abilities and Powers Cyborg Body Nailah, as a young woman, was involved in an accident that required both of her arms to be amputated and then had prosthetic arms replace them. As a result, her arm strength had always been at its "peak", leaving her martial arts training focused on the improvement of her lower body for several years. However, during the raid on the Marines' base that stationed Kenshin, Nailah found a pair of mechanical arms that she stole for her own benefit. She then requested her shipwright, Thomas, to transplant the arms to her body after making the necessary adjustments. In accordance to what she believed, the arms gave her a vast boost in physical arm strength, but also gave her another significant ability she regularly makes use of: the ability to conduct extremely powerful electrical currents. In a vein similar to the , Nailah can generate and release vast quantities of electrical energy from her newfound robotic arms, giving her a vast advantage in combat, both physically and psychologically. Although the exact power source for the arms' vast electric power isn't specified, Thomas has assumed that specifically modified Thunder Dials with a battery-like power source are the reason for their seemingly endless amount of power. When releasing her power at full force, they often appear in the shape of high-rising wings exuding from her back, to the point where Kenshin, upon first witnessing its powers, referred to them as the Wings of Zeus (ゼウスの翼, Zeusu no Tsubasa), a name Nailah has since kept out of convenience. Although capable of this scale of power, Nailah normally conserves the strength of her arms to the point where there's simply a consistent current of electricity flowing around them. However, this itself provides a considerable enhancement to Nailah's base abilities, enabling her blows to be extremely destructive if landed correctly and even cause temporary paralysis due to the electricity interacting with an enemy's nervous system. Due to her open-mindedness during training, Nailah understands to never use an excess of power. Resultingly, she has developed unique ways of employing the excess electricity within her arms... :More Coming Soon... Relationships History Past Bounty Nailah's bounty has been through three stages: *Nailah's first bounty was a meager 5,000,000 for escaping the pursuit of the when leaving and injuring several naval officers in the process. *Nailah's second bounty skyrocketed to 60,000,000 on accounts of liberating several slaves and refugees underneath the subjugation of the and its intricate market. *Nailah's third, and current, bounty is 100,000,000 on accounts of liberating a prisoner intended to be deported to ; Kenshin. While originally intended to be put in Level Six, it was announced that he was being deported to Level Two to the individuals deporting him so-as-to not warrant excessive attention drawn towards him. Ultimately this would prove to be the wrong decision, given that Nailah managed to free the man. However, because of the publicly announced information, her bounty was not raised higher than this, albeit she is now a priority target — if only for her new captive. Character Design Major Battles Quotes Trivia Related Articles External Links Category:Captain Category:Pirate Category:Female Category:Ebon Wing Pirates Category:Martial Artist